Euphoria's Awesome MiniSideAdventure 1
by Ryu Dragonclaw
Summary: Euphoria's Awesome Mini-Side-Adventure 1: The Chime of Truth  Read my story, Euphoria, up to chapter 8 first, as this is when that takes place.  Euphoria and Shayshay go on an adventure!


Hello! Read my story, Euphoria up to chapter 8, as this story takes place then.

Got the idea from the pikachu shorts.

* * *

><p>Euphoria's Awesome Mini-Side-Adventure 1: The Chime of Truth<p>

* * *

><p>Euphoria took a deep breath. The air was fresh, the flowers were swaying in the breeze, and it seemed like a perfect morning. Shayshay walked through the pokémon door behind Euphoria and came up to her.<p>

"_It sure is a beautiful day isn't it?_" Shayshay smiled. A butterfree flew across the sky above them.

"_Yup, it is! Let's go have some fun!_" Euphoria hopped across the field and into the forest. Shayshay ran behind her.

Though it was afternoon, the forest smelled like morning dew. Euphoria and Shayshay walked around, taking it all in. They came across a rock. There was a vibrava on it. As they approached, it woke up.

"_Hey! Get away from here before I get angry! I'll have you know I'm royalty!_"

"_We didn't do anything! We were just walking around!_" Shayshay looked annoyed by this supposedly royal vibrava.

The vibrava spread out its wings, collecting the sun's energy. It opened its mouth and shot out a powerful glowing beam. Shayshay managed to jump out of the solarbeam's way in time. The vibrava charged up another solarbeam, but Shayshay and Euphoria were already gone.

"_Well, he was one annoying vibrava! Had I jumped a second later, I would have been hit!_" Shayshay had a glint of dislike in her eyes.

"_Yeah! But whatever, let's continue. Well hello there!_"

There was a young glameow in front of them. "_Hello! You look like you could use a little fun. I'll let you two in on a secret. You see that cave over there?_" The glameow pointed to a hole in a rock cliff a little to their right. "_It contains a super-awesome treasure!_"

"_Really?_" Shayshay and Euphoria spoke simultaneously.

"_Yes! Of course! You'll have to find out what it is on your own, though!_"

"_Cool! Let's go Shayshay!_" Euphoria ran off and walked into the small hole, followed by Shayshay.

* * *

><p>They continued walking for what seemed like an hour. The path cave on going straight, and angled down. It was so dark that they couldn't ever see their own paws. In fact, they couldn't see anything.<p>

"_Hey look! I think I see some light!_"

Euphoria blinked. There indeed was some light ahead! "_Yeah I see it too!_" Euphoria stepped into the light.

They seemed to have exited the tunnel into the bottom of a gorge. The cliffs went straight up, and were extremely high. Anybody who fell in would have died. There was pool of water in front of them and on the other side there was a cave with a large opening.

All of a sudden water rose out of the pool and took the form of a snake. The water shimmered, and a milotic appeared. It spoke.

"_I am Shamira. I am the guardian of the treasure in the cave behind me. To get to it you must defeat me!_"

As it looked weak, Shayshay stepped up and used energy ball. Due to being way more powerful, and having the type advantage, Shamira was knocked out in one hit. She fell into the pool. Euphoria and Shayshay walked around the pool and into the cave. The cave was illuminated by lanterns on the walls. On the back wall was a pedestal with a treasure chest on it. The most surprising feature of this room, though, was that in the center taking up most of the room was a giant hole that seemed to go down forever.

They walked around the pit, careful not to fall into the chasm, and went onto the pedestal. Euphoria lifted the lid on the chest.

"_Wow it's beautiful!_" Euphoria's eyes were twinkled with admiration. At the bottom of the chest was a shiny silver bell on a chain.

Shayshay, however had a different perspective. "_What the heck! We came all the way here for a stupid bell!_"

Euphoria picked it up, and looked at it with awe. Then, the chest sunk into the pedestal. Behind where it was there was some sort of fan. Before they could react, it begun spinning, blowing them into the hole.

Euphoria had barely managed to grab the edge, and Shayshay barely bit Euphoria's tail. They had dropped the bell.

They began slipping. Shayshay sneezed, and let go of Euphoria's tail, and went plummeting. Then, Euphoria heard a swooshing sound, as something dived down from above. A staravia flew out of the pit, holding Shayshay in its talons. Euphoria slipped, and fell. The staravia, grabbed the tuft of hair around Euphoria's neck in its beak. He flew them out of the cave.

"_Thanks fo-for saving us m-mister!_" Euphoria stuttered.

"_No problem! You can call me Zephyr. Can I give you two a ride home?_"

"_Yeah, sure. Can you take us to the cabin by Lake Verity?_"

"_Sure!_" Zephyr grabbed Euphoria and Shayshay, and flew up into the air.

* * *

><p>Zephyr landed and put them down. "<em>Bye guys! I'll be heading off now!<em>" Zephyr flew off.

As it was getting dark, Euphoria walked back through the pokémon door, followed by Shayshay.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

This mini-adventure occured in the middle of chapter 8 if you havn't already noticed.

Shamira is Hebrew for guardian or potector.

Please review!


End file.
